Possession
by ssp47
Summary: Jasper: "What do you see?" Alice: "...death..." A planned vacation turns horribly wrong as people fall dead right in the streets of Paris. Now Alice and Jasper team up to save the lives of the humans before they lose their own. Are you prepared to die?
1. Preface

**Preface**

It's gonna be ok.

_Twenty thousand dollars left_… I'm so close to making it big. This job is sure to get me to the top.

_Five thousand_…My boss fired me, but there's always work for a willing man. I'll find another job. If worse comes to worse, I can flip hamburgers at McDonald's. laughs It won't come to that, no way.

_One thousand left_… I've had worse. It can't get any worse. It's gonna turn around soon, you'll see.

_Five hundred_… No I can make it through this. I'll get more. I'll fix it all again. I know I can.

Won't I?

_Fifty dollars left_… McDonald's turned me down. I can't let my kids know. I'll only let them down. I have to get more pills…

_Ten dollars_…Why are all the drawers empty? Where's my car? Where's…my family, wife and kids? She wouldn't leave me would she? She'd understand how hard I was trying. She's probably just taking them to their grandparents. Yeah, that's it.

_Nothing left…_

I don't understand how I used that money up so fast. This isn't how it used to be. Thing's used to be so different, so much easier. Why did they have to change? Why'd they have to leave me?! Out here all alone. It's cold. Damn snow. Damn cold! Damn everything!!

It's getting harder to swallow these pills without water. The snow is filthy from the roads. It's soo cold. Why…? Why? Why am I so pathetic? Why am I the one alone?

_I can help you get them back_

Who are you?

_I'm no one, but I've always been close to you_

You have?

_Yes. I've seen how you life has been cheated from you. You worked so hard and now you're stuck on the streets while your family enjoys a warm bed without even one thought of you_

This is how they thank me?

_Not grateful at all are they? You can change that. You can be the difference they always wanted but were unworthy to have. You can get it all back and more, with my help_

But what can I do? I'm on the streets, with nothing and I'm cold.

_Conditions do not matter with my business_

Alright…..I am so cold.

_So am I_

What do you need from me?

_Hold out your hand_

What do you need it for?

_Surly you don't mind a hand shake?_

No.

_Then give it to me_

…ok…

_**Possession**_

_**ssp47's Corner**_ Wow it's been years since I've written a fanfic about anything. I just finished Breaking Dawn and this idea came from it. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.


	2. Lust in Blood

Possession

Possession

Chapter One "Lust in Blood"

The wind suddenly changed direction. Jasper frowned. It was usually still in the summer. Ahead of him, the lion froze, nose in the air, nostrils flared.

Damn.

Jasper stilled completely, knowing he'd pass for a lawn gnome from hell. Alice would be more than willing to supply the complete ensemble. All it would take was for Edward to hear his thoughts and…

_Happy Halloween Jasper!_ He murmured in a voice too low for any mammal to hear. Last year's Zorro themed charade with one hundred percent authentic swords, boots and mask were a bit much for his taste.

The air ruffled behind him and carried his scent towards the open nostrils of the mountain lion. The air swerved again and flew straight into Jasper's open taste buds. The scent caused a dry burning sensation in the back of the throat. The burning continued throughout Jasper's whole body until it ignited every one of his nerve endings to scream as if on fire. The ignition catapulted an instinct that clouded every other thought in Jasper's mind like a brick wall.

It was time to kill.

The lion caught the scent and locked its bright orange eyes with Jasper's frame. Whether or not it knew was Jasper was didn't seem to matter. It turned away and leapt further into the mountain. It didn't have a chance.

Automatically, Jasper's legs shifted into motion. With inhuman speed and accuracy, Jasper soared over the top of the mountain, following the scent so closely that he could drink it in. Under his feet, the earth seemed the one to be moving, as if the planet recognized the power of a greater being and gave way before it. The lion pushed it self at full speed down the mountain. Jasper reached the edge of a cliff, watching it turn wildly into the forest.

A smile curled over his lips as one foot stepped away from the rock. The second followed and Jasper flew through the air. A mid cry of excitement leapt from his throat. The air rushed around his hair and face as he fell. The brush beneath him took the force of his landing as he charged further into the forest, closing the distance with every stride.

He could taste the dead cells and hair dropped by the lion now. So close. One clawed paw reached forward, gripping the tail, and clamped down with all the awesome strength of a vampire's granite strength.

The cat whirled around and hissed, as Jasper swung it back towards him. One giant paw swiped across his face, leaving the cat's razor sharp nails broken to the quick. Jasper took that paw and crushed it into the ground. The lion screamed and sank its fangs into Jasper's arm.

There was no pain, no scar, not even a scratch.

The lion screamed in agony. Jasper barred its teeth. Leaning forward, pressing his body against the beast, he tore open the cat's neck with his teeth. The struggling slowed as blood rushed from the veins.

Not as good as human blood but enough. It was enough to stop the thirst, for now. It would suffice well. Jasper breathed it all in, the last scent of the cat, his prey. With a sigh Jasper leaned in closer.

And drank.

The blood eased the dry burning in his throat and calmed all the nerves throughout the body in one full swallow. But the taste of it, the fierceness, the power, joy in the kill, consumed Jasper until the last drop had been consumed.

Standing up, he wiped the blood from his lips. Staring at the mangled body of the lion, he sighed heavily, allowing the leaving air to deflate his chest. It meant nothing. Better this than a human life.

Looking up into the sun, he could feel the sun's rays penetrate his skin like a prism. Little rainbows of bright light danced around the trees of the forest. Alice would have to cancel her shopping plans with Nessie. He chuckled. This would be the second time in a row. The child needed new cloths every couple of months, she just grew so fast.

More time alone. Jasper thought with another smile.

Turning around towards the mansion, he left the carcass to dissolve into the earth.

ssp47's corner: As always, I'd appreciate feedback.


	3. Plans

Possession

Chapter Two "Plans"

Jasper returned back to the mansion and met Alice in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter, waiting for him. She wore a black blazer and underneath two long roomy camisoles, one white, one grey, over tight black leather tights. She also wore her strapped leather heels, his favorite. She had a thin notepad and pen underneath her left hand.

When their eyes locked immediately and in Alice's gaze, Jasper could feel the bond between them as strong as ever. Alice's eyes softened every emotion tender and exposed. The facial expression she reserved especially for him. As Jasper came closer he could feel every muscle in her body relax, but the beat of her heart accelerated slightly. Slowly he rested his forehead against hers, nose to nose, lips full and parted but not touching. Jasper closed his eyes and breathed in. The need to breathe unnecessary but Jasper doubted if he could live long without the scent of her constantly renewed in his memory.

"I missed you." Alice whispered. Her cool breath waved across Jasper's face like a feather, gentle, loving, and teasing in its fleeting movements.

"I missed you more." He replied. Rarely, did Jasper touch Alice outside of the privacy of their room. Their need for physicality was sated by this connection through expressions and was usually enough. Carefully, like he was handling a porcelain doll, Jasper placed both of his hands on Alice's cold, marble face.

Their lips touched for the briefest of an instant but it was warmth that lingered. Alice smiled and pulled out a leaf from Jasper's head.

"You're a mess." She laughed in her songbird voice. "Don't you know that nature it supposed to stay outdoors?"

"That's why I keep you around. You set me straight. Without you it's all runs into the same thing."

Alice leaned forward and kissed the lids of both of Jasper's eyes.

"I hear there's a going to be a spectacular sunset tonight."

"What's the forecast say for tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sunny all day, no chance for rain, let alone a cloud."

"I'm free." Jasper said with a smile.

Suddenly the back kitchen door swung open and Renesmee came in running, squealing with delight as Jacob followed on all fours. Bella came close behind.

Jasper's nose twitched as he stepped aside from Alice.

"JACOB BLACK!!" She yelled. "GET YOUR DAMNED WOLF CARCASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I RAISE HELL!!" Her eyes caught sight of Alice and Jasper and suddenly Jasper felt the air turn cold and awkward. "Oh sorry!" She said apologetically. If she had been still human, she would've matched a lobster perfectly. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

On cue Jacob quickly leapt out of the open back door barely missing Bella's swipe unless she had been intent on scratching him.

"No, you're fine. I was just about to offer an idea to Jasper." Alice said with a bright smile.

"Oh. Well I better make sure Renesmee is still in once piece." Bella stepped out of the room and Jasper was grateful that the uneasiness went with her. He turned back to Bella and braced himself.

"What is it this time?" He asked playfully. "More underwater scuba diving in Australia? Or perhaps Caravan hopping in Africa? Are you missing our kayaking trip on the Amazon?"

"I had a vision." Alice replied simply. "We need to be in Paris by the end of October."

**_ssp47's corner_** Thanks to RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo for the review. One of my main concerns with this story is keeping Alice and Jasper "in character". So feel free to point out any mistakes or offer any suggestions to help me maintain the integrity of each character. Thanks and enjoy!


	4. Flight

Possession

Possession

Chapter Three "Flight"

Jasper remained silent and waited for an explanation.

"I don't know why, Jasper." Alice replied. Her lips thinned to a hard line. "It's all a little fuzzy right now. All I've seen a family of four taking a walk in Paris. Then there's an image of a calendar, month of October. The twenty-eighth is circled."

"Is there any more?"

"I can't see anything else discernable."

"And the family?"

"Nothing particular."

"The twenty-eighth is the French Fall festival." Jasper murmured. "It's more of an urban holiday. I've never heard of it celebrated in Paris. But it's only a couple of months away. Why do you feel like we need to be there?"

Alice shrugged.

"I already bought the tickets."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't care for these clothes." Jasper ruffled his hat over his head, securing it in many different locations. For their travel wardrobe, Alice had supplied their luggage with the latest French styles for the new fall season, which included side caps and thick wool scarves.

"You look good in them." Alice protested. "Would you rather I picked out clothes that would've marked us for American tourists?"

"Wouldn't have mattered, we would've disappeared within any crowd. Besides with our GPS system, we wouldn't need to be in crowds anyways."

"GPS…" Alice's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

Alice gritted her teeth and a growl of frustration too low for human hearing erupted from her throat. Even though the airport was completely crowded, people nearest to the vampire backed away slowly.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"I forgot the system." Alice replied. Jasper's aura did its magic and Alice sighed. "Sorry."

"I'll get maps." Jasper lowered his hat and stepped away from the crowd.

Alice shuffled her hands in her coat pockets. The temperature in the airport was quite cold and many humans were complaining of freezing, even with fall/winter gear. Alice had to remember to act colder than a usual human. Suddenly Alice saw a picture of a man with something in his hand, wanting to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss."

Alice made her shoulders jump a little so she'd appear startled.

"Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." The man apologized.

"No, no you're fine. It's rather cold in here and I think it's beginning to mess with everyone's nerves." Alice flashed him a brilliant smile, the man stepped closer.

"Yes, it is quite chilly. I think I overheard a flight attendant complain about the thermostat breaking."

"I'm sure it'll be fixed. Delta wouldn't want human icicles on their planes."

"I guess not." The man laughed uneasily and Alice. "I actually happened to overhear that you needed maps, is that correct?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

"I happened to have several extra if you need them." From his pockets he removed several folded maps. In his left hand he held a small map of Paris, which he handed to Alice.

"Very kind of you." Alice's senses tingled as she felt Jasper walk up behind her. "But we are already well provided for."

The man's expression shifted to surprise, eyes widening and Alice could see a thin layer of sweat form under his neck.

"Well then, perhaps I will see you again in Paris." The man concluded. "Adieu." Far off into the crowds he disappeared, leaving a tingling of scent of sweat in the air.

"How did he know?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"We are standing a few feet away from the Paris flight terminal. Why did you feel a need to frighten him off?"

"I didn't." Jasper replied his tone suddenly very serious. "I did nothing. I approached you and his emotions changed to an intense anger. It felt hostile for a split second before he walked away."

"That's a new change, isn't it?" Alice said with a slight smile.

"I don't like it. It's not normal."

Above their heads the last call came for the Paris flight and like modern wraiths, Alice and Jasper slid onboard.

Without another word Alice and Jasper rest in their seats. Alice sat by the window and stared out into the sky as the hours rolled by.

The clouds looked white like a very nice cotton blanket, that child might want to lay on. Alice could see it in her head. A small child like Renesmee, curling up into a soft ball on a white cotton blanket.

The hair would be shorter, cropped close to the skull. Soft hazel eyes in a heart framed face. The little boy lay on the blanket in his room, sleeping after a long day of helping his mother out in the garden. Mother never talked much these days. She didn't sleep much either.

Not since father left. Mother always expected things to be worse if father ever left. Things weren't much better when he was around, but it was always worse when he was gone.

Suddenly there was a rap on the door.

"Alice?"

Alice's eyes shook open.

"Alice…?" Jasper's hand gently gripped her shoulder.

Alice hands touched her side temples and she stilled like a statue.

ssp47's corner Thanks to RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo, i.heart.twilightxx, Anima Bella and my own Maru-Chan for the reviews. Can I just express my level of embarrassment for writing a vampire fic, with the amount of excitement I contain, and then realize I wrote about a beating heart?! -- No need to mention that I've been writing this thing so far after 2 AM. Not much of an excuse but I can see I do need to slow it down a bit. Once again thanks for everyone's reviews. I really do read them and I always take them in for consideration. They do mean a lot.

Made up holiday


	5. Paris

Possession

Possession

Chapter Four "Paris"

October 25th

12: 01 PM

The flight in Paris flew smoothly into the airport, except for the continual complaints of passengers being cold on board. As luck would have it, rain fell heavily from the sky as Alice predicted. Jasper removed their bags from the cargo above their heads. Outside of the airport Alice revealed the images of her vision with Jasper, barely moving her lips.

"This one was different." She began. "It was there in my mind and as it developed it felt like I was the boy. I was the one thinking those thoughts but then it was just gone….I haven't seen anything since."

Jasper gripped her shoulder as they exited the airport.

"We have a few days before the festival." Jasper soothed. From his hand Alice could feel his comforting warmth ease her nerves. They stood waiting at the bus stop to take them into the heart of the city.

Alice could feel a light prickle on her skin. She glanced to her right side and saw a small little girl touching Alice's slightly exposed wrist. The coldness of the skin startled the girl and she withdrew her hand sharply.

The girl looked up into Alice's gold eyes and stared in awe. Alice smiled briefly, pulling her black glove higher up on her wrist. Alice chuckled lightly as the girl spun around towards her mother, whimpering softly. Beside her Jasper stood still with his eyes set in deep concentration. Only Alice knew the strain her mate endured among so many different people. She was positive he had been holding his breath for the main part of the journey. He would need to hunt again soon, not for thirst but for restraint.

In her mind she envisioned Jasper stalking rabbits and that made her chuckle again. Rabbits had always been too fast for him to catch. That didn't stop him from trying. His mother needed new gloves for the winter and rabbit leather was the best. If the boy had any money he'd buy them himself. This time he'd set up a trap. Carrots, rabbits loved carrots.

Alice's eyes snapped in one quick motion. Again? She thought. A bus had pulled up to the curb and people started boarding. Jasper grabbed their backpacks on his shoulder, waiting for Alice. They followed the crowd as one by one, boarded the bus, each one greeted with a smile from the bus driver. As they crept closer however Alice locked eyes with the driver. He stared at her so intently that she felt her very core turn cold. Suddenly his eyes glowed red and his smile revealed many sharp pointed teeth. Alice watched with horror as the face dismembered itself into a mask so gruesome and grotesque that it was too terrifying to be real. In any other mortal form, Alice would've lost her stomach right there on the street.

"Alice!" Jasper's arm swiped her body away from the doors, which she realized with a sick thought, she had still been walking towards.

The bus doors snapped shut and the tires squealed with protest as it shot into the street, slow enough for Alice to catch a glimpse of the little girl sitting in the window, face white as stone and right eye a deathly grey.

"What just happened?" Alice's core stung with cold as she clutched Jasper. Behind her people started screaming, running from the two vampires. Alice covered her mouth and nose, eyes wide with shock. Blood. There was too much blood. In front of their feet, the remaining crowd, the ones who didn't make it on the bus, lay cold and dead in front of their feet, bodies half lying out towards the street.

Jasper snarled the hunter's cry in his deep chest. Five humans before his feet. Easy prey, so easy and already dead. Though he was not thirsty, his vampire senses homed in on the chance of new blood.

But Alice pulled him from his crouch.

"We have to get out of here." Alice urged, pulling Jasper away. "Now."

ssp47's corner Thanks to RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo and Anima Bella for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it.


	6. Questions

Possession

Chapter Five "Questions"

October 25th

6:43 PM

"What just happened, Alice?" Jasper whispered. They were the first words he'd spoken since earlier in the afternoon. "Why are all those people dead?"

In front of him a TV played the evening breaking news as the broadcasters, in rapid French, spoke of a bus pulling away from the airport with ten people onboard. Police have been following the bus all day, but mysteriously the rogue transporter has been able to avoid every trap and attempt set by the French to stop the bus.

"A suicidal vampire…" Jasper murmured, thinking over the possibility.

Witnesses say the bus pulled away from the curb where there were still seven people waiting to board when all of a sudden five people dropped dead in the street as the bus pulled away. Two people remained standing but immediately fled the scene. Police are now searching for the suspects.

Alice and Jasper easily evaded any detection by the human detectives. It was all a game to them. When you were fast enough to fool the human eye, invisibility was no longer considered a super power. They had given the police enough clues to make them believe they were headed out of the country. High above the Paris commotion Alice and Jasper relaxed in a high luxury hotel.

"What did you see before?"

"I saw the boy. His mother needed gloves so he was going to try to trap rabbits."

The silence grew longer but Alice could see nothing in her mind, just like she couldn't since the incident. It made her edgy, anxious.

"We have to call Carisle." Alice said finally, nearly jumping out of her seat. She snatched her silver phone from her jacket pocket. On the phone key pad, she hit five and watched it speed dial to Carisle.

"Alice." Carisle answered in his pleasant, sunny voice. Was there also relief? "I saw the story on the internet."

In a few moments Alice explained the situation. When she finished she waited for his reply. Jasper sat near her, listening to the speaker phone.

"We were thinking it might be a vampire." Jasper said finally.

"Too messy." Carisle mused. "Very sloppy. Even Victoria wasn't this obvious. Whoever's doing this is clearly not afraid of witnesses."

A sinking feeling hit into Alice's stomach.

"Should we be expecting a visit from the Volturri?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice returned his questioning gaze and shook her head.

"I can't see anything."

"Go with your instincts, Alice." Carisle urged. "Have you seen anything related to this incident?"

"No. I haven't seen anything. It almost feels like I have a scarf over my eyes."

"There's been nothing?" Carisle pressed.

Alice sighed looking at Jasper.

"All I've seen is this image of a boy. It's what brought us over here. Ever since I've stepped onto the flight for Paris, I've only seen him."

"It's highly possible one of the guards might come to take a look." Carisle continued. "After all you're in their territory now. Expect them to look for you. Prepare yourselves for the worst."

"_Damn_." Jasper growled. He gripped his head with his hands, taking deep breaths.

"Jasper, Alice, you know you have a family here that would do anything for you. Anything at all. If you need us to come over there, we only need to hear the word." Esme's voice came over the speaker phone now.

Alice stared out into the wall, Jasper's voice ringing in her ears. 'Damn' was a word he used a lot. Father only used the bad words when he was angry, and he was angry quite a bit. He always yelled to emphasize his fury. Sometimes, when he was really angry, he would hit mother across the mouth. Her lips would bleed a long time after that, but not as long as father's yelling.

Father had the strongest set of lungs in him that we'd ever heard. He was already to show 'em off too. I hated it when father yelled. It's been awhile since he yelled, not a year since last year's festival. Says I was bad for helping mother in the garden instead of out shooting so he yelled and made me stay home from the festival. I hope I get to go this year.

"That's ok Esme." Alice said, suddenly more cheerful. "I think I just got a hint."

"Wonderful." Esme's relief was felt from the phone.

"What's the lead, Alice?" Carisle asked eagerly.

"The boy." She replied. "It's the boy we're supposed to find."

_**ssp47's corner**_ Thanks to Anima Bella, Nayuko, monsterpetals, Flying.Mustant.Space.Potatoe… and abroadwayluver for the reviews! Typically I write shorter chapters to encourage more readers and I have a habit of speeding up action anyway. ;; I'll try to be more detailed in these next chapters.


	7. Murder

Possession

Chapter Six "Murder"

October 25th

10:30 PM

After hours of searching to no avail, Alice and Jasper found themselves no closer to their objective than they were before their conversation with Carisle. No information had been given about the boy or his location; also the fall festival seemed to be a much smaller celebration than expected. No one knew of it either.

"He must be deep in the countryside." Alice murmured, absentmindedly stirring a cup of hot coffee.

Jasper said nothing but ran his fingers through his hair irritably. The coffee shop was full of mostly homeless people who had managed to scrounge up enough coins for a hot drink. The condition was perfect. Everyone was too involved in their drinks to have any interest for the two vampires. All of the homeless came into the shop with such grey demeanors that would surly have put Disney's Pollyanna into depression for life.

All except for one exception, the cheerful waitress that approached their table, pad in palm. Jasper rolled his eyes. One emotion was enough to handle but to have both extremes of the spectrum nearly made him spit a fit. The waitress snatched the pen from her ear and in a cheery French accent, asked them for their orders. With a dazzling smile, Alice dismissed her quickly. Even for humans, it didn't seem right for someone to be so cheerful at this hour of the night. The waitress didn't seem discouraged and promised them that she'd check up again soon.

When she was far enough away that Jasper was sure she was no longer in ear shot he settled again.

"How does this even involve us Alice?" Jasper asked finally. Alice's lips thinned to a perfect straight line.

"I can't answer that." She admitted.

"Then why do we have to be the ones over here?"

The shop door chime rang. Alice and Jasper both glanced towards the door. A middle aged man stepped in looking horribly ragged. The waitress approached him at once and in a moment the gentleman was engaged in a polite conversation.

"You mean why not just let the Volturi handle it?" Alice asked. "Why not let Demetri track it down or let Felix beat it to a pulp? That sounds easy enough. We don't we tell them ourselves?"

Jasper raised one eyebrow at her sarcasm.

"Jasper," Alice took both of his hands tenderly, her voice dropping below a whisper. "If we're not supposed to be here then why do I keep seeing that boy and nothing else? No one else? Maybe because there's nothing else to see or maybe it's because there's a greater power out there that's preventing me from doing it."

"You mean the Volturi could be involved somehow?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "This isn't about a rogue vampire. But what if what we _are_, isn't the end. I mean, what if we're not the strongest beings on the planet? What if we never were? What if there's something out there that's trying to get to _us_?"

"No existent force in their right mind would want any part in what we have." Jasper replied firmly. He snickered at the man who had somehow managed to get the cheerful waitress on his lap. Apparently they had completely forgotten about the coffee.

"You forget Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"She never had a right mind to begin with." Jasper's eyes eased a little. In a moment they tightened abruptly and his body shivered. Alice tightened her grip on his hands but Jasper shook his head.

"There's something very hostile here." He said soundlessly. He glanced around the room. One man was asleep by the window. Two more were quietly sipping from mugs. Five were asleep in the booths and seven had just left the shop. The shop had to be closing soon.

Alice's fingers went to her temples, worry etched on her face. The shop clock chimed eleven and in one great movement everyone stood up from their tables, throwing down tips and exited the shop in one exodus.

"Odd." Jasper murmured uneasily. His eyes glanced around the shop but not a soul was left inside. Even the happy waitress was no in view.

"We have to follow them." Alice nearly jumped from her seat, grasping Jasper's wrist.

They quickly inhaled the scent of the man from across the room and followed the crowd out into the street. Oddly still, not one human was visible.

The scent was faint in the air but still traceable. Covered by the night Alice and Jasper followed it closely around to a back alley. They passed through it in complete darkness and silence. Not even the roaches were out tonight. Jasper's stomach tightened and his uneasiness refused to settle. They reached the end of the alley, a brick wall that shot from the ground straight up ten feet from the ground. The scent grew slightly fainter. Alice glanced at Jasper and crouched to the ground. They lept from the ground into the air and on top of the wall. The road curved into the wall and continued down hill towards a river and the lower part of the city towards the country side. With their vampiric vision they could make out two dark specs in the distance.

"No human is that fast." Jasper said in a rushed tone.

"We need to hurry." Alice jumped from the wall and raised her weight on top of her feet and ran through the streets.

Without a need to breathe it made it all the easier for Alice and Jasper to dash down towards the subjects, their vision making it possible to still track their movements when the scent finally disappeared into the air.

_This is wrong_. Jasper thought. Every single fiber of his being was on full alert. His senses to attune to every movement, even the direction of the wind, his brain collected like a computer, trying to decipher a code.

They were being led into the country side, far into the country. At their full paced speed run they had managed to completely leave the outskirts of the city altogether. The distance never closing between the prey and hunter. Finally at the top of a hill, Alice and Jasper saw the two figures disappear in the dark.

"This is wrong Alice." Jasper said nervously. His tone was hushed and shaky. "I've never felt like this before. Whatever that is, it's not human."

Alice looked into the eyes of her mate and for the first time she could remember, she saw fear, real fear. Jasper was always concerned for her, always watchful, but never truly fearful. Not like this.

Suddenly a sharp snap stung the air. A low snarl and a great gnashing swirl came from over the hill, one that resembled a savage lion attacking its prey. Not like an animal, a killer screaming in victory over its kill.

They both raced to the hill top and below them were a pair of two bright red eyes, so strong that they seemed to glow like flashlights in the night. They were attached to the man from the shop. When he saw them he grinned, his teeth transforming into many sharp piercing fangs that were coated in a thick gruesome mix of bodily fluids. Jasper gaped in horror. The eyes were fixed on them and he was drawing closer!

Slowly Alice and Jasper stepped away. The moon hung in the sky directly above the grass, revealing the remains of one human being. The ragged, ripped and bloodied clothing told Alice that it had been the waitress, but the clothes were the only thing identifiable.

The red eyed man drew near to the top of the hill, grinning viscously all the while, and stepped aside to expose the body!

Blood was strong in the air; it covered the grassy plains in a small open pool supplied by the body. Alice clamped her teeth shut, her chest heaving. Jasper snarled in fear and weakness. It was too much.

He lunged.

Blood on the grass. Blood in the air. Blood in the ground. Blood in a pool. Blood in the body. Jasper drowned himself in it. _Blood, blood, blood, blood_. It was only then that he heard the final heart beat settle still within the chest.

It felt like a hand had ripped Jasper's own heart out. Shame encompassed him but it was not strong enough to break him away from the blood bath he had created. Not even the shriek howling and malicious laughter echoing in his ears was enough to pull him away from the corpse. Not even Alice's sorrow and pain from watching him could control his mind.

_Not until the very last drop was consumed…_

_**ssp47's corner**_ Thanks to Anima Bella, Ari-Moon, monsterpetals, abroadwayluver, RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo and Sienna Rhiannon Chase for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer in the making. I started back school a couple of days ago but I still plan to see this fic through. Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks again for your feedback and help.


	8. Fear

Possession

Chapter Seven "Fear"

October 26th

04:06 AM

I got the audition! Mom will be so proud of me. Every year I audition to read our city's play and every year I'm turned down. Finally, finally it will be me who reads this year at the festival. I am so excited! I asked mom if she thought father would join us but she said he's gone away for real this time.

"We have to take care of the body." Alice said quietly. Jasper hadn't moved aside from the pale corpse. For hours he sat silently beside it. His eyes were staring so intensely upon it that it seemed as he were willing it to live, to get up and walk away. Sadly there was no more life left. All of it had been drunk away.

"Jasper." Alice repeated.

Jasper stared back, abruptly turning his head. If vampires could cry Alice was sure their tears would've formed a river between them. The moon glowed against his skin, illuminating the despair etched on his stone face.

"They're red aren't they?" His voice was a calm, low hum in the night. No broken sobs, no breaking, only the perfect melodic hum of a vampire's throat.

Alice stopped breathing, afraid too. She put a hard stone fist to her chest.

"Jasper, everyone's made that mistake."

"I've made it more than anyone," coldly reminding her. "But this…" He shook his head and buried it between his arms. "This is out of our hands."

"It's going to get worse if we don't do anything. We have to find that boy."

"We don't even know what we're dealing with and I've never seen another vampire give up a kill like that. What does it want? What could it want?"

"We have to bury the body." Alice repeated. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The moonlight sparkled off her spikey black hair and her transparent skin. Jasper imagined she would've looked like a real life ghost to any other being. Her hair and deep red lips were the only color on her ghostly pale skin. Very carefully, she rested her index fingers on her temples. She remained as still as stone and Jasper felt his body tense tightly. When she opened her eyes Jasper was able to relax.

"Alice," Jasper said firmly. "What do you see?"

"Death." Alice whispered. "The boy never had a pet live longer than a day. His father always killed them." She turned towards the corpse and withdrew a small pocket wallet. With a slip of her fingers she withdrew an ID card. "Pommes des Glace." She read.

"The location?" Jasper guessed.

"Perhaps," Alice mused. She stared at the card for awhile and the looked upward toward the sky. A sparkle showed briefly in her eyes. Holding out her hand, she stood with Jasper. "We've been summoned."

"We murder the one person who could possibly give us a clue? This can't be a coincidence, Alice. Not after all that's happened. This could be a trap."

"It could be, but I do know that whoever we're dealing, they've made a serious mistake to think they could tangle with the likes of us." Alice tapped her temple with a slight smile.

Back in the city they carried the body and found an old abandoned car in a junk heap. Someone had obviously been putting a lot of work into it. Shifting the gear in natural they pushed it out far into the country. Jasper got behind the wheel, body beneath him, and tricked the wires to start the car. When the engine roared to life, Jasper pushed the acceleration into full throttle. Aiming the front end of the car to the largest tree off the road, he leapt out of the rolling car in just enough time to see it crash full force into the tree. The front end of the hood curved around the trunk, forming a perfect crescent. In another moment the car roared again and burst into flames.

He stared at it for awhile and respectfully bowed his head in silence. When the car had burnt to scrap metal, he finally turned away from it.

Jasper met Alice, who was holding the license plate and pocket wallet daintily in her little hands.

"Ready, _mon cher_?"

_**ssp47's corner**_ Thanks to Anima Bella, Ari-Moon, monsterpetals, and Maru-Chan for the reviews! I'm glad ya'll are liking this story so much. I figured it'd be a good idea worth sharing and a chance for me to develop my suspense and action skills. So that's mainly what I'm focusing on in this story. And from the reviews I think I'm getting better, hopefully. I know my grammar sucks but this story is mainly an exercise for me but I appreciate all the reviews adhering to it. As far as the whole conversation between Jasper and Alice I was a bit off on that. When they talk to each other normally, as in normal for a vampire, they sound like humming or buzzing. But that's why I have you guys! But as far as Jasper's weakness in the story, I also felt that it was a vital part of his character and that I should incorporate it in the story. So hope everyone is having a good life and such. If you're in school, hope all is well and I wish good grades for everyone! _sprinkles fairy dust_


	9. Demon

Possession

Chapter Eight "Demon"

October 26th

04:30 PM

_Pommes Des Glace_ was a small town out in the country side of France. The soil was picky and only grew apples. The town was covered in apple orchards that have been there for centuries. Most of them were poorly kept because the newer generations didn't return to tend them. Sophie was such a case.

Sophie never had been good at housekeeping. Her dishes always had dried soap suds on the rim and the glasses had greasy finger prints. The windowsills always had a thin layer of dust, also traced with finger prints. The floor was covered with scattered bits of biscuit batter and bread crumbs. At night, a mouse would scurry around here and there. The cats didn't mind much. They were too busy hanging around the birdfeeder, which had fallen apart do to Jean's home pitch last winter. The feeder could only hold a half a cup of feed at a time before the rest would crumble to the earth. The varying amount of weight of birds on the feeder determined how much feed there actually was.

None of these problems ever stopped Sophie from trying. Her husband's grave hung outside the back porch. The poor man slipped on ice two years ago and cracked his skull. Since then Sophie hadn't seen a whole lot of family or visitors since then. That'd explain her poor housekeeping. Which would also explain when Sophie saw a bright yellow porche pull up to her small hut of a house, she dashed inside her house for her shotgun and ammunition.

"Is one not enough?" Jasper asked of the yellow porche. Alice grinned wide and stroked the steering wheel with her palm.

"I'll have one for North America and one for Europe, since we seem to be doing a lot of traveling these days." She hopped out the door, kissing two fingers, and touching them briefly to the windshield. "What of our lead? Why am I seeing a shotgun?"

"She's suspicious and potentially hostile." Jasper said holding his breath. His two hands clenched tightly at his sides. Alice looked on, smile fading. It was going to be a lot harder from now on, as if there had never been hope of it being easier. Alice touched his shoulder; sending sparks down Jasper's left side. "Thanks," he whispered.

Sophie reappeared on the porch, shotgun in both hands.

"_Qu'est-ce tu veux de moi?!_" She demanded in a thick French accent. She cocked the gun in anticipation.

"_Nien, madame. Est-ce vous connaissez Sandrine Rachien?_" Alice asked, hands up in an unarmed gesture.

Sophie, lowered her arms, but kept a tight grip on the gun. Her eyes blinked in surprise at the name.

"_Comment est-ce vous lui connaissez?_" She demanded.

Alice glanced at Jasper, who had closed his eyes, gritting his teeth hard together.

"_Nous avons conduit dans la nuit et nous avons regardé une voiture rentrer un arbre_. _La voiture a détruit…elle est meurt._"

Sophie's hands dropped the gun completely.

"_C'est tout?_" as all she said. She started muttering off in French about how she always knew Sandrine would do herself in one day. Alice looked to Jasper in slight surprise. Jasper confirmed that the woman felt no remorse for Sandrine.

Sophie rested the gun down beside the door. Her old wrinkly face cracked in a sigh. She rubbed her hands on her dirty apron and managed a grimace that looked like an attempt at smiling. She beckoned Alice and Jasper inside.

Jasper shook his head at Alice.

"I'll wait here." He said. "You speak better French anyways."

Alice bit her lip.

"Alright." With one last glance at Jasper she followed Sophie inside.

XXXXXX

Inside the woman introduced herself as Sophie and explained that Sandrine was her daughter that she had disowned two years ago. Sandrine had a bit of untamed wildness in her character that Sophie refused to put up with.

"Her heart was black the day she was born." Sophie complained. "And after her father left I was stuck with the two of them. Is he not coming in?"

"Oh, no he's more solitary. You'll have to forgive him. So you had another child?" Alice asked. Glancing about her, everything seemed layered in a blanket of dust. Dirt was everywhere on the floors and the glass windows were covered in finger prints.

"Unfortunately. The other was Valerie."

"Do you see her much?"

"Not since she married." Sophie snorted. "Husband of hers was no better than dirt. Didn't listen and now it's her own fault for the mess she's in. Last time I heard from her she had a son, Julian. That was about a decade ago, now. Could've had more for all I know. Time passes slower here."

The name of the boy sparked Alice's interest. With no other lead to go on she decided it was her best option.

"Tell me about Julian."

"I got a picture of him and the family over there. It's old though. It was sent to me when he was about six." She pointed her finger towards an old bookshelf where a worn out photo clung, half attached, to a frame beside a stack of books.

Alice crept forward slowly towards the photograph, anticipation growing stronger.

"Would you like anything to drink? I've got some bread and cheese." Sophie called from the kitchen. "Would your friend like anything? I'm gonna check the weather channel if you don't mind. I got some seeds I need to plant."

Alice carefully removed the photograph from its stand. The boy in the picture had a youthful round face, and stood rather short for a six year old, but his brown hair was the most familiar.

"Julian." Alice murmured. She glanced up again and noticed a strange book standing aside from the stack. Her hand brushed the dust off the spine. Her eyes grew wide.

Behind her the TV blared loudly. The news caster was rambling about some breaking news. Alice had forgotten how deaf some old people were. Fortunately, vampire speech seemed to have a positive affect on everyone. Sophie's complaining filled the room but Alice tuned it out until one particular fact caught her attention.

"What the hell? Why aren't they showing the weather channel? I don't want to hear about more dead bodies in Paris!"

Alice was right behind her.

The news caster's voice ran clear. _"_And just when we were hoping it was over, the monstrosity has just struck the streets of Paris again. Fifteen people were killed today but an unknown source. According to reports, there was no sign of poison, gun fire or any weaponry. According to witnesses, in the underground subway at three this afternoon, fifteen people were boarding the subway when suddenly they all dropped dead on the ground. The subway train also took off and no successful contact with the train has been made. Police prepared to assault the train miles ahead but it is yet to be found. Police are baffled. If anyone knows anything about these attacks, please contact the nearest station._"_

_Death_, Alice thought. _Just like I saw_.

"Can you believe it?" Sophie said throwing a pillow at the TV. "People will do anything for a story these days. I bet they paid those people to say all that. They better hurry up and put on the damn weather channel. You're welcome to stay of course."

"Sophie," Alice began eagerly. She waited till she had the old woman's attention, controlling her voice to a low persuasive purr. "This is important. Where does Julian live right now?"

Sophie's eyes blanked as she soaked up the honey in Alice's voice. "A small town south of here. Why?"

"The name?" Alice pressed. Sophie shook her head slowly. Sweat was gathering on her forehead and every single fiber on her body froze, her eyes widening in horror. Behind Alice the front door swung open. Jasper's worried voice carried through the whole house.

Alice watched in horror as the old woman's body turned to stone. Sophie's glazed over and a red light emanated behind her irises.

_Did you really think you were the only immortals on this earth_? A cold voice whispered in Alice's ear. _Did you think you could be the only ones with power?_

"Alice!"

Alice felt a tug on her left hand. She wanted to move with it, but it felt like each muscle of her body was out of her control.

_It doesn't have to be this way. I can set you free, you and your mate. Then you wouldn't have to watch him suffer anymore. _

"Alice!" Jasper reached for her hand and Alice felt the familiar tingle up her arm into her heart. The force freed her. She was able to move.

"Jasper." He took her hand tightly into his and in their vampiric speed, flew out of the house and was back in the porche in a manner of milliseconds. The tires screamed as they pulled away from the house. Jasper slammed on the accelerator until everything was a passing blur on the windshield.

Jasper kept glancing back at Alice every couple of seconds, his own nerves confusing the emotions he was trying to read.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, Jasper." Alice replied. She placed both hands on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Jasper relaxed more and concentrated more on driving. "I know it's not another vampire." Alice said. "Someone's in a possession of a demon."

"Demon…" Jasper whispered.

"It explains everything, Jasper. I haven't been able to see future, except the boy's."

"The boy?"

"His name is Julian." Alice looked in her hand and realized she was still holding the photograph of the child. She flipped it over, fingers feeling over a date and a name. "Sophie was his grandmother." Alice shuddered at the memory. "We need to call Carisle again."

"Everything's pointed to him." Jasper mused. "Do you know where he is?"

"Volance." Alice read. "It's south of here."

Jasper floored the accelerator, holding Alice's hand.

"South it is."

**_ssp47's corner_** Thanks to Anima Bella, Jaspersgirl, Ari-Moon, and RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo for the reviews! I do know some French. I'm taking a class in college but I am by no means fluent or perfect in any way so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Translations are at the bottom and they are in conversation order. The audition portion in the beginning of last chapter is another vision Alice saw of the boy. It will play a critical role in the story, but it was also in the chapter to let you know that Alice moving by her visions now. Oh and while I was writing this chapter I was listening 'All I Need' by Within Temptation. I thought it applied to some of the earlier chapters, as well as 'Frozen' also by Within Temptation. I thought Frozen particularly applied to chapter 7, especially the chorus. Also this is the longest chapter in the story so far! Yeah!! Hope you enjoyed it!

1)What do you want of me?

2)Nothing my lady. Do you know Sandrine Rachien?

3)How do you know her?

4)We drove a car in the night and we saw a car hit a tree. The car was destroyed…she is dead.

5)That's all?


	10. Julien

Possession

Chapter Nine "Julien"

October 27th

12:00 PM

"The veil between life and death is thin for humans and even more so for us," Carisle's voice came over in the phone in such a clear tone that it felt like he were in front of them. "I have never heard of any such thing. The dead long for life but rarely do they have the power or ability for a complete possession."

Alice drummed the phone against her chin impatiently. She glanced between Jasper and the windshield hoping an answer would somehow fall out of the sky.

"Alice, I know you feel like you should be involved but this battle may be too large for the two of you." Carisle continued.

"What if it's something else Carisle? What if we're the ones who are supposed to be involved and no one else?" Jasper asked slowly.

They were less than five miles from Volance now. The drive had taken longer than expected. Alice glanced out the window again, seeing a long soccer field and beside it, an old worn playground. As Alice caught sight of the swings, a vision flashed through her mind of a young boy on a swing.

Playgrounds were always Julien's favorite place, even when he was younger. When times were too tough to deal with back home, I could always escape here, to be safe.

"Jasper stop the car." Alice said excitedly. "Carisle, I'll call you back." Alice flipped the phone shut and before the car reached a full stop, she hopped onto the ground, looking and smelling.

She arrived at the playground before Jasper caught up with her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked softly. "Is he here?"

"I saw him, as a boy on those swings." She replied pointing to the rusty swing set. "He came here to escape from home." The wind changed suddenly, a new scent in the air, human. It took Alice's sense towards the playground tower and connected slide.

Jasper caught the scent, his whole body shaking, eyes wide. He clenched his fists together, holding his breath.

"I should go." He said quietly. Alice took his hand into hers, running her thumb across his veins.

"I want you to stay."

"Things might not go well if I do."

"We'll work it out." Alice said calmly. "Stay."

Jasper didn't reply but both of them cast their eyes to the lone figure hidden in the shadows of the playground tower.

"Julien." Alice called gently. Her voice was serious, half concealing her own worry.

For a moment nothing moved except the dark clouds hanging above the world. Rain was coming. Then the figure moved, slowly rising from the shadow and into the daylight. His face was older than the boyish photograph Alice had taken. His hair was still the same brown, with the same eyes. When he stood up he rose above the tower and Alice wondered how he had fit in such a tight corner to begin with.

"So you've finally found me." He said.

He gazed at them cautiously before jumping to the ground, all limbs touching earth.

"I guess you were still expecting a six year old boy?" Julien asked when neither party spoke.

"Only because that's how you were in the visions." Alice replied carefully. "You summoned us?"

"I did." Julien said folding his arms. "I know about you. I know what you are."

Jasper looked up at the young teen, intrigued.

"I saw you, that day a few summers back, you had a dark haired girl with you." Julien specifically spoke to Alice. "No mortal could have driven like you did and still look that pale."

"Why did you summon us?" Jasper spoke a bit harsher than intended.

"Because I know you have the power to help." Julien replied. "I was born with a gift. I have an ability that whenever I need someone, they hear me and they come. Like you did. Sometimes my summoning is in the form of visions, whatever the person needs to be persuaded."

"You knew Alice could see the future." Jasper asked.

"No, I don't choose how the message is received; my summoning takes its own form. But I do need your help. I'm afraid it's no longer just about me and my father." He looked between them both. "You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story."

"We don't have much time." Alice said.

"No, we don't." Julien agreed sadly. "I grew up in a struggling family. My father has never been able to keep a job for very long. Most of the time when he got laid off, he'd be able to find another one and start over. This last one though, he had for nearly two years and he was doing really well. Then all of a sudden he was laid off, for no reason. He tried looking for another one but this time around all he did was lay on the couch all depressed. He couldn't get out of the house for anything. After awhile he'd start talking to himself, like he was another person. Mom tried to force him to get help but it only made it worse. Finally he left us and it's been nearly two months since I've seen him. I've tried summoning him myself but it's not him that comes. Instead it's news of death and he seems tied to all of it. I don't quite understand what's going on."

Alice looked to Jasper looked like a statue, processing the information.

"We believe your father is possessed by a demon." Alice said flatly. "And all of those attacks, we also believe are tied to him."

"A demon? Like a devil or something?"

"Could be." Jasper spoke. "Could be a haunting spirit that left this world in anger, there's little difference."

"Does the Twenty-Eighth mean anything to you?" Alice asked eagerly.

"It's the day of the Fall Festival." Julien replied. "My father used to take us every year when we were younger. We haven't been to one in a long time. I'm actually volunteering tomorrow."

A small silence filled the area and the air seemed to be growing colder. A dreadful premonition was building in Alice's mind, one that had needed Julien in order to surface.

"What could they want with my father, this demon?" Julien asked.

Alice stared ahead past the boy, past the swings, past the trees and into a realm of a new understanding. Her hands shook and her eyes widened in a new fear.

"They don't want you father, Julien." She whispered.

**ssp47's corner: **I'm really sorry for the long awaited update. Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews so far!


End file.
